Two Angels and a Demon Walk into a Bar
by ChangingTheCircumstances
Summary: Dean, Sam, Gabriel, Cas, Crowley, and Bobby go to a bar to hang out. Dean ends up leaving early because he has to go do something and turns up missing. Was he kidnapped or is his disappearence because of somethng completely different?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Just wanted to quickly say this is a sequel to a trilogy of one-shots I wrote. The order in which they go are 'Coming to Terms,' 'Lollipops and Coffee,' and 'Room to Rent.' You don't have to read them to understand this story; they're just about how Dean and Cas, Sam and Gabriel, and Bobby and Crowley got together. I hope you enjoy this and reviews are greatly appreciated!**

* * *

"Two angels and a demon walk into a bar," muttered Dean, "sounds like the start to a bad joke."

Dean, Cas, Sam, Gabriel, Bobby, and Crowley walked into the small joint. For once, a case wasn't going on which would normally annoy Dean to no end but for once he was perfectly fine with it. That was mainly because he now had Cas. He loved Cas just as much as he cared for his brother Sammy which really showed how much he loved the angel.

Speaking of his brother, Sammy had his own little angel, technically archangel, as well, Gabriel. Granted, at first Dean hadn't liked the idea one bit, mainly because he still hated his guts from that time Gabriel had killed him over and over again. However, he had warmed up to him after seeing how happy Sammy was. His brother deserved someone special and if that someone special was going to be Gabriel then by god Dean was going to put up with it.

Now Dean was trying to accept the fact of Bobby and Crowley being together. The first thing that had tipped him off was the fact that Crowley had been staying at Bobby's place for an extremely long time. The second thing that had tipped him off was when he found out that Bobby hadn't made another deal or anything with the demon. Not to long after that Bobby ended up telling him and Sam that he and Crowley were together.

Now they were all walking into the bar to have a few drinks. They probably looked liked the strangest group of people even to the ones that thought they were all human. There was the guy with the rough beard, baseball cap, and plaid shirt and jeans; Bobby, and then the one who had the funny accent and was dressed in a suit that was obviously extremely expensive; Crowley. There were also the two smaller guys, one which was really short and the other looking smaller than he was because of his over sized trench coat; Gabriel and Cas. Finally there were the two strong, good looking men, Sam, who was the tallest out of their group, and himself.

They grabbed a table and sat down while Bobby went to go get the beers.

"Sorry if it isn't up to your standings but we don't have places around here that sell alcohol at a hundred dollars," said Dean sarcastically earning him a kick in the leg from his brother.

"Dean be nice and you!" he said pointing at Crowley as he made a glass appear "Don't do that in a place like this."

Crowley put up his hands in a kind of mock surrender as he grinned at them.

Sam turned to Gabriel as he added, "And Gabe, don't do anything either."

"I would never dream of it," replied the archangel with a smile.

"Of course you would," replied Cas not really understanding that his brother was joking, sort of.

"Are you group of idjits arguing again?" asked Bobby as he passed out the bears and sat down himself.

"You know us Bobby, good old proper American family," replied Dean as he took a swig.

"I don't understand; how are we a proper American family?" asked Cas as everyone laughed.

"It was a joke Cas, don't worry about it," said Dean.

They continued to talk about nothing in particular, just hanging out. However, it was long after until Dean looked at his watch and said, "Sorry, I gotta go now."

"Go? Go where?" asked Sam as he watched Dean get up and gulp down the rest of his beer.

"Just a little errand I have to run. Don't worry, it shouldn't take long but if I don't show back up here then I'll meet you back at Bobby's place," he replied as left.

Sam watched his brother depart but didn't say anything, deciding that even if he had asked Dean what he was doing he wouldn't have told him. They stayed at the bar until a little past seven thirty. Normally they would have stayed longer but seeing as Dean wasn't back yet Sam thought it best to just hurry up and get on back to Bobby's place. Seeing as the Impala couldn't hold everyone they had taken to vehicles. Bobby and Crowley rode back together and then Gabriel and Cas joined Sam in the Impala.

"I wonder what Dean could be up to," murmured Cas from the back seat as Sam started the ignition.

"Hopefully nothing illegal," replied Sam with a chuckle though he was in fact quite worried about his brother. He was used to Dean not telling him things and going out on his own. That wasn't anything new. However, normally when that happened Dean got into something that was way above him and ended up getting hurt or sometimes kidnapped. Sam just hoped this wasn't one of those times.

However, when he came to Bobby's place the first thing that Bobby said was, "It seems like he hasn't gotten here yet. Ya' think we should have waited for him at the bar longer?"

"Maybe," muttered Sam as he tried to figure out what to do. He walked into the living room and was pacing back and forth when he paused. Dean's cell phone was sitting there on the coffee table and Sam distinctively remembered him bringing it along when they went to the bar. Dean had been here but he wasn't here anymore.

Dean was missing.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, adding to favorites, and story alerts and sorry for the wait.**

* * *

"Come on Sam," tried Gabriel, "we don't know for sure if he was kidnapped."

"Well what else could it be?" asked Sam. "I think it's pretty obvious what happened. He either did what he was planning to do and then came here, putting his phone down, and got captured, or he came here first, left his phone, went to go do whatever he was planning to do and got captured doing it."

"He's been gone for less than an hour Sam. You shouldn't be worrying this much," reassured Bobby despite the fact that he was just as worried about Dean as his brother was.

"But we still don't know what Dean was doing," he pushed. "Knowing him, it was something dangerous and I will not just sit around and wait."

"I could go check the surrounding area," suggested Crowley which surprised everyone except for Bobby. "What? I can be nice as well," he muttered.

"Alright. I guess you have an idea where to look?" asked Sam.

"Yes, anywhere that's dark and has few people," muttered Crowley with a sigh as he suddenly left.

"How about we check to see if anything strange has happened around here from the newspapers? I haven't noticed anything strange recently but I could have missed something," said Bobby.

"Okay, what are you two going to do?" Sam then asked Gabriel and Cas.

"I can go look in the surrounding area like Crowley," Gabriel said and, when Sam nodded his okay, he left as well.

"What about you Cas?"

"I'm sorry but I just don't feel like Dean is in any danger," said Cas with a small frown.

"Why would you say that?" Bobby asked curiously.

"Call it . . . what would you call it? I think it's referred to as a gut feeling. Is that right?" Cas asked.

"Yeah it is right," replied Sam. "However, I'm sorry but I can't simply go on the gut feeling, angel or not. This is Dean we're talking about and I can't risk his life."

Cas nodded his understanding but didn't make any move to help. He seemed deep in thought about something that, truthfully, only God probably knew about.

Sam pulled out his laptop and began seeing if anything had happened in the surrounding areas. For once, however, he couldn't find anything that seemed out of place. There hadn't been any unexplained deaths, animal mutilations, people acting strange, odd weather, nothing. Sam tried to find something even just a little bit odd but he couldn't find anything.

Eventually Gabriel came back and said he couldn't find Dean or any supernatural creature. Not long after that Crowley came back. "Did you find anything?" asked Sam with little hope.

"There was only one creature I encountered, a demon. He said he hadn't seen anything however."

"He was a demon though. How did you know he wasn't lying?" asked Sam.

"Let's just say I persuaded him into telling the truth," replied Crowley with a smirk. Bobby rolled his eyes as Sam gave a slight shuddered at what _persuaded_ probably meant.

"Have you found anything in the newspapers Bobby?" Sam then asked.

"Sorry, but no. I didn't really expect to find anything, this is a pretty quit area normally," replied Bobby with a sigh.

Despite no concrete evidence, they continued to keep searching for anything that could help them explain what had happened to Dean. Sam even went through his brother's stuff, knowing that if he ever found out Dean would kill him, to see if there was any clue to what he might have been doing.

When Sam was just about ready to give up a voice from behind him said, "Hey guys, what's up?"

Everyone spun around to see Dean standing there, eyebrows raised as he looked at everyone. When for a moment nobody spoke Dean asked, "Did I miss something?"


	3. Chapter 3

"What's with the surprised faces?" asked Dean.

For a moment everyone was quit until finally Sam yelled, "Where the hell have you been?"

"What do you mean? I was gone for only a little over an hour, which I'm sorry for. It shouldn't have taken so long," replied Dean.

"What shouldn't have taken so long? What could you have possibly been doing?" asked Sam. "I was worried about you. Crowley and Gabriel even looked around town to see if you were alright."

"Funny, I didn't see either of them downtown," commented Dean.

"You were in the downtown area?" asked Bobby with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, where did you think I had gone?" Dean asked as his brow furrowed.

"Somewhere dark and dangerous while doing something possibly illegal," replied Sam.

"Now Sammy, am I the kind of person that would do that?" Upon seeing Sam's expression Dean quickly said, "Okay maybe I would but really, nothing's wrong. Like I said, it was just an errand I had to run that took longer than it should have."

When everyone, except Cas, looked at him skeptically Dean threw his head back with a sigh in a very childish manner, grabbed Sam, and dragged him away from everyone onto the front porch.

"You want to know what I was doing?" asked Dean. When Sam nodded he said, "I was getting this."

From one of his jacket pockets he pulled out a small box and opened it. In it was a small ring. Knowing full well what that meant Sam joked, "Dean, are you proposing to me?"

"No, I'm proposing to Crowley," replied Dean sarcastically. "This is for Cas you idiot."

Sam laughed at his brothers annoyed expression even though it was quite sweet of him. In truth, Sam had doubted that Dean would ever do anything like this but was very happy that he had. "I'm kidding Dean, okay? I'm happy for you, really. I'm just a little surprised, that's all."

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, I'm sorry it took so long. They messed it up and had to fix something on it. Sorry that I worried you," replied Dean.

"I heard the word proposing. What are we proposing? Is there a new hunt we will be going on?" asked Cas as he suddenly popped up scaring the crap out of Dean and Sam.

"Jesus Cas! I told you to not do that. At least not without warning first," cried Dean.

"My apologizes," replied Cas. He cocked his head to the side as he saw the ring. "What's that for?"

Sam started laughing again, causing Dean to give him a death glare. Dean muttered, "Well, there's no time like the present," and then fully turned towards Castiel. "Cas," he said, "I mean proposing as in a wedding proposal. Cas, what I won't to know is, will you marry me."

Cas kept his head cocked to the side as he thought about this. If it was anyone else, they probably would have been worried by Cas' long silence but Dean wasn't. He knew Cas and that, just like with everything else, he had to think through everything.

"Yes," he finally replied. "I'll marry you if it is what you want."

His serious expression made Sam start laughing again as Dean gave a large grin and kissed him. Both probably would have continued kissing if Sam hadn't finally gave a slight cough. "Either both of you just stop or move out of the way at the very least so that I can get inside and away from you too."

Cas and Dean quickly moved out of the way as Sam rolled his eyes and headed inside while debating if whether he should wait for Dean to tell the others or if he himself should tell everyone. Either way, Sam couldn't wait to see the expression on Bobby's face.

* * *

**AN: I know it's short but I wasn't really planning on anything longer than this. I was thinking of ending it dark but I decided to keep it more on the cute, sweet side. Thanks for the reviews and hope you enjoyed it. I will defiantly write more for Supernatural but I'm thinking of trying something new first. Maybe that TV show **_**Suits**_**.**


End file.
